Val Nyes
vawl NYEZ – Val Nyes: “All Hills” The second-smallest nation in the west, and largely underground. Home to the Val Nyes people. Known for its craft work, especially Ore Craft, weapons and armour crafting, their architects, alchemists and inventors are unparalleled in the west. Val Nyes Located in the misty hills north of Briandyna and along the coast, the majority of the cities of Val Nyes are actually build underground in a series of caverns and tunnels. The Country Geography: Government: Val Nyes is the only nation in the world with a full democracy. The country is broken up into different ridings, breaking up sections of tunnel cities, underground networks and the above-ground Free Cities. Every 6 years the ridings have an election. They vote for fellow members of their riding whom they would like to see represent their area in parliament. At the end of the voting period, which lasts two weeks, the top three votes are notified that they have been requested to become candidates. They have three days to prepare a speech and report to a designated public area to hold debate with their rival candidates. During the debate the crowd can ask questions to see how their elected candidates answer, and listen to their platforms. The populous then votes between the three candidates with a three-day window to do so. Then the final votes are tallied and the winner announced on the last day of the week. The winners then represent the riding in the capitol, and once there, the members of the parliament vote between each other to elect the country's Governor. Unless there is an issue with one's performance of conduct, each Riding Representative has a 6 year term. At the end of this term, the ridings vote again - and can, if they so choose, re-elect the same person. The Governor will also be re-voted into power at this time, and likewise can be re-elected if they are again voted into parliament. During these change-overs, there is a five-moth period where the previous parliament collaborates with the new members to update them on policies and continuous projects in the works. The Governor has the right and ability to bring any of the elected Riding Representatives before the house of parliament to address neglect of duties, corruption or misdemeanours. Conversely, the entire parliament must be unanimous in a vote to bring the Governor to like trial. In Val Nyes both men and women can serve in parliament so long as they are over 19 years of age. Monarchy: There was a brief period of time during the War of Empresses between Briandyna and Teridi Koholo when a Governor of Val Nyes usurped power and named himself king. This lasted for twelve days before he was assassinated by his own daughter and she disbanded the "royal" claim to power. As Val Nyes was founded by those who wanted a free reign of their own lives, and a say in decisions that concerned them, monarchies have never held much esteem int he eyes of their people. Military: Crime: Trade: International Relations: Economy: History: Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Remember to include links to other pages on the wiki. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Val Nyes Category:Western continent Category:Country